My New Life Away From Edward
by natasha.jones.1654
Summary: Edward leaves me i find out i am having a baby and need help because Edward wont answer my emails so i had to find help...There will be sex scenes So OVER 16 YEARS OLD ONLY. M/F
1. Chapter 1

My New Life Away From Edward

Chapter 1

Bella

So this is my life I can't sleep, eat or think clearly my body is wonky and the boyfriend who said I was mate dumped me so what do I do, I try to find Edward send emails to him and he don't reply so I got sick of it and chased Peter & Char down and they said I could come to them but here are the emails if you want to read them before we continue with the story.

Bella & Jasper

Emails from Bella

2/12/09

Dear Edward

My life since you left has been horrible I can't sleep I feel sick and I can't eat.

When you said you don't love me or care for me I knew it was true because why would someone like you even love something like me I am plain, ugly, fall over all the time, so I can see why you don't want me but why would you even attempt to try was it some bet or dare or was it really because you couldn't read my mind or because I am your singer why Edward why leave me it's just not fair.

I wanted to spend eternity with you but you just tore my heart out and left me in a forest for the vampires and the wolves yes I did say wolves and vampire, Victoria came as well as Laurent, they tried to kill me first it was Laurent in our field but big mother fucking wolves killed him, then when I was at your house just to look Victoria was there but the wolves chased her off, but I suppose you don't care or you would have stayed but you didn't so I will say talk to late love.

All yours forever Bella. Xxxxoooo

5/12/09

Dear Edward

I am still sick and sleeping is getting hard my tummy hurts and I don't know what to do? Please help me.

All ways your Bella xxxooo

12/12/09

Dear Edward

I am getting worse and I don't know what do, please help me or send someone like your dad I am being real I missed my period and if you add up my other symptoms I think I am pregnant.

All ways yours Bella

24/12/09

Dear Edward

I have got bigger I would say yes I am having your baby but you are not replying if I haven't heard from you soon I am going to see Peter and Char to see if they know what to do.

Bella

1/1/10

Dear Edward

I am going to meet up with Peter and Char you seem to not care and I should have realised you were telling me the truth when you dumped me.

So this is my good bye I am going to get help and move on with my life.

Not yours Bella

20/1/10

Dear Edward

I haven't heard from you and I gave you time even though I had to suffer in the process, you are an immature fuckwad and you are allowed in this child's life and if I don't survive the birth Peter & Char are raising the baby as their own, So stay away and have fun in your long fucked up life.

Bella


	2. Chapter 2

My new life after Edward

Chapter 2 (Adult Content M/F) don't read if you don't want to read sex scenes don't read.

Bella

Ok hello to everyone some things I forgot to mention is Edward is a vampire and he has no fangs but sharp teeth and he sparkles in the sun, Yes laugh it up but in the sun he was pretty mesmerizing but he can go to hell right now.

So back to my life Edward didn't answer I didn't really expect him to he is pretty self-centred but we all know that right. So here goes I pack my truck up and say bye to my dad he is the Chief of Police in Forks and he wants to kill Edward and dump his body so no one can find it YAY go dad.

Charlie

I want to kill Edward the little fucker left my baby girl high and dry and didn't bother to take her home just left her in the forest and in her depression she got lost and didn't find her way back until four am, I had to call out a search just to find her.

So she gets found by one of the rez boys and when the doctor looks at her he says she has got a cold and depression I just said yeah doc can see that but thanks any way.

I put her to bed and she's like a zombie for a bit and then sick so I make here go to the doctors and he says I don't know if this is what you want Bella but you are having a baby, My baby girl having a baby scared the shit out of me I just hugged her till she stopped crying and took her home put her to bed and sat on the couch thinking.

Bella told me she tried to find Edward but he is not answering her emails and the she told me more fucked up news that Edward and his family are vampires I didn't want to believe her but when she pointed out everything to me I realised she was telling the truth then I knew my baby girl was in trouble now she is having a vampires baby, I all so know why the Cullen's left when Bella explained about her first run in with James then with her birthday party but all so her run ins after Edward left with Laurent & Victoria then Bella tells me about the wolves we got here as well and all I said is what the fuck is up with this world first everything is normal then there's vampires, shape shifters and what the fuck else Bella sits next to me sobbing on my shoulder saying I am sorry daddy I'm sorry I didn't think he would leave me he told me I was his mate and I believed him.

So that is why am standing out the front helping my Bella pack her truck to go see other vampires and have baby safely and then she will be turned.

Bella

I wave bye to Charlie and start to head off to see Peter & Char in Texas.

I have been driving for hours and need to get a hotel room, I find one that's not a dump and got to sleep.

Bella's Dream

It was the night I made love to Edward I realise, I am in the shower I finished washing my hair and cleaning my body while I wait for Edward I got caught up on running my fingers down my body that I started to feel all wet and happy all over my body I felt like my body was humming I ran my fingers over my nipples and they hardened and I let out a gasp the my fingers slide down to my clit and gasp again I slide my finger down further into my wetness and continue to rub my clit until I cum and oh my god it was great, I knew Charlie wasn't home so I walked to my bedroom naked not think anyone would be here yet, but my mistake was Edward was sitting on the rocking chair waiting for me when I looked up his eyes has turned black the let out a growl that made me feel like I was going to cum again I stood there like an idiot then I said "Edward" he ran to me picked me up and put me on the bed and kissed my neck he was inhaling deeply and then he licked my nipples I groaned out loud he started to suck my right nipple then gently bit me without drawing blood and I moan more he moved to my left nipple and done it again, while he was sucking on my nipples he slide his hand down my tummy and ran his finger on my clit and made me gasp oh that feels nice more Edward more please, He pushes his finger into my pussy then moves his finger in and out it hurts a bit but yeah virgin here then he adds another finger, I groan again while pulling on Edwards hair in my excitement.

He moves his fingers out of me and slides his hard cock into me, it hurt a bit more that his fingers but felt good too, as he pushed in too me I felt when he hit the skin to break my virginity and as he pushed fast I felt the pain for a bit, Edward waited until I stopped hurting and he said you ok my Bella I groaned and said yes please move now, Edward moves slowly at first I wrap my legs around his hips as he moves in and out he kisses me and I clench myself on him and he lets out a groan too, he pinches my clit and I cum on his hard cock, he flips us over so he is laying on the bed and I am on top of him and I start to move up and down slowly at first while running my fingers down his chest I scratch my nails over his nipples and Edward shudders and I start to move more faster using muscles I didn't relies I could and then I bent my head to his shoulder while riding him and bit his ear and he moans and gabs my hips and grinds my on to him and it sets me off again and I cum for a second time as does Edward.

I roll off of Edward and cuddle him and go to sleep, I wake up with Edward saying happy birthday and Alice has a party ready for me to go to tonight, that is my last happy memory of Edward, I wake up crying in to the hotel pillow it is 6:45am so I get up and have a shower go have breakfast at the diner across the road I look at the menu and choose scrambled eggs and steak nearly raw and moan and groan while I eat it, people are looking at me funny while I eat I think I better be more quiet.

I pay my bill get into my truck and head off to Texas to Peter & Char, I send off a text message to them to say where I am.

Peter & Char

I stayed the night at some fucked up hotel had breakfast at a diner and people where watching me like I was a freak while I was eating, well I was moaning and groan while I ate but the food was yummy and filled my tummy, lol, I made a funny, Driving the rest of the way now see you soon.

Your friend Bella xxxooo.


	3. Chapter 3

My New Life Away From Edward

Chapter 3

I finally reach Peter & Char's house and just sit in the drive way freaking out because I have only heard of them from Jasper, Oh Jasper I miss him and I don't even know why it's silly I miss Jasper more than Edward oh well here goes.

Just as I grabbed the handle the door opened itself I look up shocked then I smile so big and jump into Jasper's arms oh Jasper you're here I missed you, I must have freaked him out

* * *

My New Life Away From Edward

because all he said to me is Isa how are you, I looked at him and let go, I am sorry for grabbing you like that it won't happen again I am just happy to see you, Jasper smiles at me and say's the one thing to make me cry oh baby I will help and protect you no one hurts you again and I want to say something to you as well Isa.

"Jasper" Why Isa? That is what I all ways called you even to the Cullen's you were never Bella or Isabella you where Isa. Ok when you say it that way I can handle that Jasper.

* * *

My New Life Away From Edward

Jasper

I need to say something to you Isa, "Go ahead Jasper" Well I would like to apologise for you birthday party I know it will take a while for you to forgive me but I will try till my undying breath.

* * *

Bella

Jasper I know you're an empathy and I know you drink blood and I all so know your history Edward all ways told me to say away from you but when he realised I tried to talk to without him

* * *

My New Life Away From Edward

And he seen us talking he got more controlling. I know the blood problem on my birthday was not just you but six other vampires not including you if it was just you and me there it would not have happened the way it did so stop blaming yourself. That's what we tell him but he don't listen to us do you Major?

* * *

My New Life Away From Edward

Hello Bella I am Peter and this is my mate Char, how are you on this fine day driving to my beautiful abode, lol.

* * *

Jasper

Isa what's wrong for you to find Peter & Char and for them to find me? Are you ok Isa?

Let's go inside says peter, Char can you get Bella an orange juice she needs the vitamins, ok Hun doing it now…

Here Bella drink up and sit down girl.

My New Life Away From Edward

I sit with Isa and ask again Isa what's wrong and why did my coven look for me to be here?

You don't have to be here Jasper if you don't want to be, I asked for help from Peter & Char I didn't know they would look for you,

Bella was in tears hold her tummy saying just go then everyone else leaves me why would you be different.

Bella cried herself to sleep,

Jasper picked her up and held her while talking in vampire talk to each other, so come peter what's going on are you

* * *

My New Life Away From Edward

Going to tell me or do I have to get Isa to tell me.

* * *

Peter

Jasper why do you call her Isa I heard the reason you gave her but I know you and that's not the real reason so spill, Jasper & peter just stared at each other until Jasper say's ok peter you win time, what did you want to know again,

Peter repeated the question "Why do you call her Isa instead of Bella?" The Major looks down to His Isa and then say's I call her Isa because she is Isa to

* * *

My New Life Away From Edward

Me she is Bella to everyone else and Isabella to her family but to me she is Isa no one else is like her she is a one of a kind.

Peter looks at the Major and says she is not a one of a kind because you fuckwad brother slept with her the night before her birthday party and then you all leave her and Bella works out she's having his baby so not one of a kind now.

* * *

Jasper

My New Life Away From Edward

I am going to kill him. That's what I am going to do, fuck him I will look after them instead if Isa will let me.

Peter & Char are smiling like lunatics ok we have got a job to do, Isa can go to my room with me and you two will give one off the guest rooms a under coat of paint and then Isa can choose what colour the baby's room will be.

Char stands up and say's we already bought the furniture when she told us on the phone and she told us the room is to be painted two different colours the wall where the cot will be is going

* * *

My New Life Away From Edward

To be Dark purple and then the rest will be a lavender colour, but we will get to it take her to bed and stay with her so when she wakes up she don't freak out and hurt herself.

The Next Morning

* * *

Bella

I wake up in arms that feel cold but not ones I know I peek up and I see Jasper looking at with a smirk on his face, Morning Jasper thank you for staying with me it was the first time I could sleep all night and not feel like crap.

* * *

My New Life Away From Edward

Ohh Isa no problem at all, so do you want me to get you breakfast now while you have a shower? Yes please Jasper, not a problem darling. I get out of bed and go have my show my belly is getting bigger and Jasper didn't say anything about it he had to of seen and felt my tummy in my sleep, I hope he don't freak and run.

30 minutes later

Bella got out of the shower and smelt a yummy smell of egg's and a nearly raw steak. I made my way down to the

* * *

My New Life Away From Edward

Kitchen so I could eat. My food was on the table and Jasper, Peter & Char where waiting for me so while I ate I waited for Jasper to ask I knew he was going to so on my last bite and all the moan and groaning I made I looked up and Jasper was looking at me like he wanted to have his way with me, I started to blush and they just chuckled at me and the Jasper said do you want me to kill Edward for you? Ahh Jas why would you want to kill Edward for me he is your brother some brother he is he runs from you and lies to us in the

* * *

My New Life Away From Edward

Process all to make himself happier and less difficult.

Ohh jas no one has ever wanted to help me like that before but you know there's more to the story don't you? Yes I do, I know you're having his baby and he won't answer his emails so he is the fuck head for leaving you. Ahh you do know the story then.


	4. Chapter 4

My New Life Away From Edward

Chapter 4

Jasper

Yes Isa I know what fuckwad done to you but not from him from Peter & Char, I want you to know that I will help in any way possible and I want to make sure little nudger has got family to take care of you and baby.

I cried tears spilling down my face "Isa what's wrong baby girl?"

"Nothing Jas, just happy you are here to help me" replied Bella.

So we are going to a vetenairy clinic the doctor I know is an animal doc but before this stint in his no-human life he was a people doctor to so it will be easier and he won't ask questions and if he doe's he knows the consequence's.

Bella

"Ok Jas" when do we go? Asked Bella. At the same time Peter & Char came in kissed Bella's cheek and said let's get the show oh the road, Whoop we are going to see a baby in Bella's belly, YAY.

Bella cracked up laughing with Peter's antics and Char gave me a cuddle and said Yay I'm going to be an auntie, Peter stopped still and his mouth hanging open and looking like a beautiful fish out of water, What's wrong Peter? Asked Jasper.

I am going to be an uncle I'm going to be an uncle shit, now I got to buy a gun for like daddy did when mum had my sister Char & Bella fell over laughing.

We have to major because if the nudger is a girl we have to scare the boys away we know what boys are like.

I am not having my niece crying cause of some stupid human boy, Jasper's face went from amusement to downright pissed.

"No" I will kill anyone who hurts this baby don't care human or vampire no one hurts Isa or my baby.

Bella's mouth hanging open to the my baby comment and Jasper never even realised he said it Bella smiled and walked around to Jasper and said to him Thank you Jas and yes our baby, Jasper kissed Bella and said come on darling let's get the babe checked out.

1 Hour Later

At the vets and Jasper mumbles doc, I have never seen someone respond to Jasper like this before he was standing in front of Jasper in a submission pose looking really freaked out, Yes Major what can I help you with on this fine day?

Can it Sergei we need your help no questions asked and I won't have to

Either kills you myself or Peter & Char can do it slowly for extra punishment.

"Jas that's not nice now apologise to this man we are asking for his help all you had to do is point out in the nicest way possible of his actions if he does the wrong thing but no you have to be mean" replied Bella.

Peter was laughing and Jasper hung his head like a scolded puppy, but Char stepped in and said to Bella "I know you think we need to be nice but you have to remember we are not in a nice safe world he could just drain you dry if

We were not here do you understand Bella?"

I know that Char but he hasn't give no reason to not help and he is to scared of Jas to do anything stupid Jas just like it when he can scare vampires,

I know he don't do it to humans because he is not like that unless provoked but we need to get this done and not stand around chatting.

Bella turns to Sergei "Can you help please I need an ultrasound done and no one to find out please,

I won't threaten you because I know you are scared of Jasper so chop chop lead the way to the machine" Jasper stood open mouthed and looked at everyone and Peter was just as bad Char had a smile and the doctor said come on miss this way.

Jasper stood next to Bella and they walked to a building behind the vets Bella looked around a question on her pretty face, Sergei said this is where I treat the what, would you call them?

The unsavoury type of human to get the added extra income and while it would be unsafe if I were human and they tried to hurt me after I patched them I would just kill them so no harm no fowl I don't kill innocent people just the dregs of this world and I all so fix the up when they get hurt,

but only mobsters if some guy came in here because he raped some guy or girl and he got hurt bad or shot I would just fix him get his money and drain him or shove him in the lock room for when I was hungry so you are safe here little one and I would not go against the Major anyway I value my un dead life.

"Ok thank you for the truth and I hope you live along life and stay in the Major's good books." Replied Bella.

Jasper

We followed Sergei to the machine and Bella laid down I held her hand and she gave a weak chuckle "I am scared Jas what if he tries to take our baby's I can't do anything to stop him I'm human" asked Bella.

"Isa Edward might be the biological father but I will help raise our kids not him if he tries to touch or take them we will kill him ok?" "Yes Jas I trust you" answered Bella.

Sergei put some warm gel on her tummy and them a pointy stick thing which was kind of like the size of a brush and moved it on her belly, "now let's see now" replied Sergei.

"Ok look here Major and Miss Bella" Sergei pointed on the screen to what we were looking at then he said ok heart beats now, I freaked out when he

Said that and jasper knew why he just sent calming thoughts to me and I relaxed.

"what's going on with the machine replied Sergei" why asked Jasper well I am picking up on 4 heart beats but all so they don't sound like human hearts they have an extra kind of beat like faster, this is the part you don't tell anyone about right Sergei because I would hate to have my Jas make you disappear and you would end up safer with Jas, Peter & Char if we could all remain friends replied Bella, Jasper looked proud so did Peter & Char and

The doc looked thoughtful ok Miss Bella you got yourself a deal and a doctor just call and I will be there and I will not repeat anything I learned here today.

"Thank you Sergei" I thank you and my family thanks you, replied Jasper.

Let's head home but before we do that lets buy Bella lunch and clothes shopping for preggers clothes because she is not going to fit in her clothes soon.

4 Month's Later

Bella

Sergei put me on bed rest 3 months ago and Jas, Peter & Char have been a god sends with my moods I have been a complete and utter bitch cussing up a storm and cursing Edward fucking Cullen otherwise known as FUCKWAD!

We had become great friends with Sergei he comes to check me every day.

On the 2nd month of bed rest Jas worked out I needed blood to drink because food wasn't helping by itself so now I eat eggs & steaks and drink human blood from the hospital that Peter & Char stole for me, I was eating enough for 6 people each meal so I got a kind of complex happening here.

So now I am waiting for Sergei to come and check on my baby's I am the size of a whale but what I can say I am having four fucking babies so yeah whale here!

Jas walks over to me and sits on the bed beside me holding my hand are you ok Isa? Yes Hun I am just cramps, bit sore in the back & sleepy, Is Sergei here? He will be here in thirty minutes he got an animal walk in someone dropped of 6 Rottweilers, they got hurt from dog fights then he will be here.

Ok Jas I trust you, I pucker my lips for a kiss which I think I surprised Jas because his mouth was hanging open I quickly moved away I got my hopes up he wanted me but it looks like he just wants to help because fuckwad isn't around, I start to nibble my bottom lip and turn over to my side and say I am having a nap until Sergei gets here talk to later.

Jasper gets up not sure what to do I was surprised that's all I didn't know Bella felt that way I thought it was just hormones as I walk out the bedroom door I hear my Isa crying in to the pillow, What do I do?

Jasper

4 hours later

The docs not here yet and I fucked up with my Isa I hurt her feelings and I am scared the will tell me to go away, Look at me big tuff major scared, this is one for the history books.

I decide to check on Isa, I knock on the bedroom door and she say's come in.

I walk in and her face is red a blotchy oh Isa I am sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings I just didn't think I had a chance with you I thought you still loved Edward.

Bella looks up at me and I see all my stupidness has done to her I am sorry Isa please forgive me please, yes Jas I do I just thought you didn't want me because these are Edwards babies.

That you only wanted to help out of family obligations I am sorry Jas I love you I do, you where the one I missed when everyone left I was angry with Edward for being mean and disrespectful upset your family would leave me without saying goodbye but I understood why we parted on our terms Edward would have told you it was your fault but it wasn't not really because you have to consider all points of views when looking and seeing a story, this is what I understand from my own thoughts if I am wrong just correct me ok.

Bella

So this is what I think I know, the night before my birthday I was in the shower no one was home Charlie was out and I decided to walk to my room naked, Jasper let out a low moan I could just hear, I arched my eyebrow at him and he said continue please, well when I walked into my room Edward was there and all of a sudden I'm in his arms and we are kissing and well we made love that's what I thought anyway, he held me made me feel special and the next day said I had to go to birthday party, I didn't want to go but shut up and went along with it because you stood there a big smile on your beautiful face and said come on it will be fun and then you sent calming thoughts to help me relax so I agreed to go and well you know what happened then at the party, Yes I attacked you Isa I am sorry if I could change the past I would.

Don't be silly Jas we would not be here together now so clamp it, When Edward drove me home I knew something was wrong but he wouldn't talk to me and he went straight home.

I walked to my front door I didn't even reach the steps and fuckwad was gone all ready normally he would wait for me to get inside but he didn't so I know something changed.

I went inside laid on my bed and thought of everything that happened since I woke up, Edward was distant after we had sex, I think he went along with the party because of Alice pushed him to it she had a vision that day and said it was nothing to worry about so we believed her, "but Isa if she was lying or felt guilty I would have felt it", yes I know Jas but look at from my point of view Alice and Edward all ways ran off together to hunt and they said it was there time for brother sister bonding but where gone for hours Edward all ways came back like he had something to hide and those times you picked up on his behaviour because you all ways said are you ok brother and Edward would just come on Bella time to go home, didn't he.

I could see his mind processing so I continued, Every time she had her vision all the details were given to us and Edward didn't all ways tell the truth he just spun it to make him feel better and make it sound like the truth to him he never felt guilty for anything did he?

I could see Jasper think things through with a slight nod of his I went on, The day he told me you all where leaving he said he don't love me and I was just a passing phase, he said he couldn't read my mind and he wanted a brain break if you want to call it that on top of it he said I was his singer, did you know that? Jasper said no, Then I thought of everything that happened at the party and I remembered your and empathy so when I cut myself you suffered everyone else's blood lust and not just your own, if it was just you we would have been fine, so to get everyone to move I thought of a couple of options one was you all hated me and left from all the trouble I caused your family, two was he lied to you all and said I think you all should leave, three he was playing the marta and saying it was for my own good, nut so you couldn't pick up what he told me he said to you in front of the family it was all your fault and you're a monster that couldn't be trusted around me? So which one is the truth Jas.

He said I am a monster and we needed to leave for your own good but I just realised that he left because of his blood lust and didn't want to disappoint dad not caring about anything else.

So he packed up and left to see our cousins in Denali and to see Tanya I think they all ways hade a weird thing going on.

As soon as he said that my water broke Ohh fuck it hurts call Sergei for me please, Jasper pulles out his phone and Sergei answers second ring and said I am five minutes away well hurry up Jasper snarled her water just broke and she's in pain.

Get a cold wet clothe and wipe her face and get the ice chips from the freezer now, Jasper call's out to Char, Char comes racing in and say's what man cleaning the yard, Isa is having the babies get wet clothe and ice chips for her now please, Char squeals and races to get the stuff and comes back with doc and peter in tow.

Ok Bella now push.

What do you think I should call the 4 babies?


	5. Help with names

My New Life Away From Edward

If anyone can help I am at an impasse on names for my 4 baby's on this story so First name and Middle name please.

Thank you very much and I hope you all have a great Day/Night.


End file.
